Eden
by Midvalley's Sylvia
Summary: ON HOLD Knives creates Eden.
1. Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, though I wish I owned Vash...oh well!   
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
Legato growled deep in his throat. This small girl was annoying him greatly. "Stop. Singing."   
  
The little blonde girl looked up at him in the middle of "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider". "But Unca Lega, I like that song!"   
  
"Can you atleast sing another one?"   
  
"I don't know any other songs."   
  
"What about the song that never ends?" Midvalley evilly suggested, grinning. "You all know how much we love that song, Eden."   
  
"Okay! This is the song that never ends..." She started to sing the song, romping about the Geoplant.   
  
'Midvalley,' Legato mentally growled.   
  
'What?' The saxist replied, thinking. 'You can't do anything to her, she's Master Knives' daughter after all..'   
  
'Don't remind me.'   
  
'What? You don't like being Unca Lega?'   
  
'No.'   
  
The other man started to chuckle. Eden went on chasing after a small white butterfly, oblivious.   
  
She was Knive's daughter, amazingly half-human. Her mother had died in birth, leaving Knives to raise the half-Plant. She had her father's haircolor, but her mother's dark blue eyes.   
  
Legato had been appointed her babysitter, along with Midvalley. It was an easy job, for Midvalley atleast. He had always liked small children, and often was seen playing dolls or dressup with Eden. Legato didn't like being called Unce Lega, especially by her singsong voice. She was always very well-behaved, for a child who acted and looked like a four-year-old. She was in reality only about two, but grew twice as rapidly as a normal human.   
  
"Unce Lega!!" Eden yelled. "What's this?"   
  
He got up from his lawnchair, sighing. "What is what, Eden?"   
  
She pointed at something. "That!"   
  
Upon coming closer, Legato realized it was a pair of small kittens. They were barely alive, not much more than two small grey and white flesh sacks.   
  
"Those are called cats, Eden. It looks like they're dying." He stood by the small child.   
  
"D-Dying?"   
  
"Yes, their lives will end soon." He smiled subconsciously.   
  
She bent down to pet them. "I want to help them, Unca."   
  
He blinked. "I don't think we can, Eden."   
  
She picked them up gently. "Daddy can. He can do anything."   
  
Midvalley came over. "Whatcha got there, Eden?"   
  
"Cats! They're dying...I wanna help them, Unca Middie."   
  
He smiled. "Well let's see what we can do."   
  
They started to walk back towards the tall two-story mansion that her father had her and her guardians stayed at. Knives was there now in his Plant, healing from a nasty cold.   
  
"Daaaaaaaaaadddddyyyyy!!!" Eden yelled. "Daaaaaaaddddddy!!!"   
  
Knives frowned and exited his Plant Room. "What is it, Eden?"   
  
She ran to the door of his room. "I found some cats and they're really sick...Daddy, I want you to help them."   
  
He looked at Legato and Midvalley. "Where did you find these cats, Sweetie?"   
  
"At the GeoPlant area, Daddy...Hurry, you gotta help them!"   
  
"Okay, okay, come on." He led her to his workroom, where he took the kittens and laid them on the table.   
  
She scrambled up in the chair to watch, wide-eyed. "Can you help them?"   
  
He looked at them. "I think I maybe can."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Slowly, he checked each pulse. They were very weak, very emaciated. Getting his supplies, he quickly went to work on them.   
  
Something had changed him since he had been with his daughter. He couldn't ever say no to her, he loved her. He truly loved her. And she loved him back, she would always be there. She had a grand thirst for knowledge, and loved all types of creatures. Even the ugliest thomas would not be looked over by Eden's watchful eye.   
  
Her name, Eden, had been inspired by Rem. Even though he hated the woman who had poisoned his brother's mind, he had promised her. He promised her that he would create an Eden on this planet, and he had. It wasn't exactly the Eden he had in mind, but she was close enough to perfect.   
  
"Legato, go get two bowls and some warm milk," He commanded. Immediately the telepath was off.   
  
"Daddy, do all cats look like this?"   
  
He smiled at Eden. "No, they come in all sorts of colors. And these are just baby ones, called kittens."   
  
"Kittens?"   
  
"Uh-huh. Baby kittens need alot of attention, especially these since they're so sick."   
  
Finally he was finished. The bandages covered small cuts, and sores. Now all they needed was some tender loving care from his daughter and a little food, and they would be all better.   
  
Legato came back with the milk. The kittens roused a little to lap some of the milk up, slowly.   
  
"Can I keep them, Daddy?" Eden asked.   
  
"Of course you can, Eden. But I think they should stay in here so that we can make sure that they get their strength back." Knives smiled gently, and picked up the kittens and bowls.   
  
"Okay."   
  
Soon the kittens were in a small box lined with towels, lapping up the milk. Eden sat there and watched them, smiling and stroking them gently. When they were alseep, she refused to move from their side. She even ate her lunch, a grilled cheese sandwich by them.   
  
"Soo..on the first evening of pebble..from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming wooorld.." She sang to them.   
  
Knives caught his breath. "Eden, sweetness, where did you hear that song?"   
  
"I heard it on the radio. I like it, it's pretty."   
  
"Oh..okay."   
  
It was the song that Rem always sang. Knives left Eden to eat her lunch with the kittens, mind racing.   
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
Vash was smiling, sitting in the backseat of an old beat up car.   
  
"What are you grinning about?" Meryl demanded.   
  
He chuckled. "Nothing."   
  
"You look like a kid you just did something wrong, Mr. Vash," Millie commented. "Why are you so happy?"   
  
"It's a friend of mine's birthday today," He replied. Of course he meant Rem, whose birthday really was today.   
  
"Oh."   
  
Then he began to sing softly the song she was always humming or singing.   
  
Wolfwood looked at him in the mirror. "What song is that?"   
  
"It's an old one, called Sound Life."   
  
"Oh. It sounds familiar."   
  
Meryl looked at Vash. "Yeah it does..."   
  
"It's been on the radio lately. It was my friend's favorite."   
  
"Hmm," She replied. "How far to December City, Wolfwood?"   
  
He looked at the map on the dashboard. "Another day, probably."   
  
"Oh great..."   
  
Millie smiled. "And then we can finally rest for a while!"   
  
"Hey, where's the next town? I'm getting kinda hungry," Meryl asked.   
  
Another look at the map. "About a half-hour."   
  
"Ooh, can we get donuts?" Vash inquired.   
  
"NO!" Everyone else answered in unison.   
  
"Sheesh!"   
  
The car ride went uneventfully for the next half hour. As Wolfwood predicted, they found the small town and a diner to eat lunch in.   
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
(A/N: This is from Eden's POV)   
  
I spun around on the barstool. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"   
  
"Eden, please stop." Unce Legato looked at me.   
  
I grabbed onto the bar, giggling. "Oooookay...."   
  
"Here you are, miss." The waited placed a plate in front of me. I thanked him and started to eat my hamburger.   
  
Unca Middie was playing in the background. I loved listening to him play his saxaphone, which he often did. There wasn't anyone else in the little resteraunt, except for the waiter.   
  
"So where else would you like to go on your birthday, Eden?" Lega was still looking at me. "Just keep in mind we have to be back at the house by dinnertime."   
  
I thought for a moment. "I wanna......" I took a bite of hamburger. "I donno what I wanna do."   
  
He sighed, and mumbled something. The door swung open as I swallowed, and four people entered. The two in front, a tall blonde man dressed in red and another tall man with dark hair, stopped.   
  
"Jesus Christ," I heard Unca Lega mutter. "What are you doing here?"   
  
The blonde man glared at him. "What are you doing here, Legato?"   
  
"That's none of your business."   
  
I tugged at Lega's jacket sleeve. "Who's he, Unca?"   
  
"Not now, Eden," He hissed.   
  
The blonde man looked at me. "What, you're down to kidnapping small children, Legato?"   
  
I could hear Midvalley laughing behind us. "Legato kidnapping Eden?! Yeah, the day that Knives tells everyone he's a hippie!"   
  
"Are you another Gung-Ho Gun?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm Midvalley the Hornfreak, the eleventh."   
  
I tugged at Lega's sleeve again. "Who're they?"   
  
"Later, Eden."   
  
"So what are you doing now, Legato?" The blonde man still glared at him.   
  
"I am taking this child out for her birthday. I have no intentions of ridding this putrid and pathetic world of any more spider scum today." My blue-haired guardian replied.   
  
"Yeah right, Legato."   
  
"So, you do not believe me, Vash the Stampede?"   
  
I recognized that name, but very vaguely. "Unca Lega, who are they?" I asked impatiently.   
  
"Not. Now. Eden."   
  
My babysitter stood up. "If you do not believe me, ask the child herself."   
  
I hopped down too. "Ask what child?"   
  
"You."   
  
"Oh."   
  
The blonde man looked at me. "Who's kid is that?"   
  
"None of your concern."   
  
Midvalley stepped off the stage and stood beside me. "We don't want any trouble right now, contrary to popular belief. Now if you would just be so nice as to hop in your little car and drive past this little town."   
  
A tall brown haired woman piped up from the back, "But we came here for pudding and we're not leaving until we get it!!"   
  
"You can get...pudding...in the next town."   
  
"BUT I WANT IT HERE!" She yelled.   
  
"WELL YOU AIN'T GONNA GET IT HERE CAUSE YOU'RE LEAVING!!"   
  
After that everything exploded into a heating yelling match. I looked to the floor about two feet in front of Unca Lega, and froze in terror. There was a huge, fuzzy black spider crawling slowly towards us.   
  
"U-Unca Legato!!!" I said, tugging furiously at his sleeve. He paid me no heed.   
  
The spider crawled steadily nearer.   
  
"Unca Legato! Unca Legato!!" I repeated, in terror.   
  
The spider started to crawl on his boot.   
  
There was a lull in the shouted conversation. I took the opportunity to yell at Unca Legato.   
  
"UNCLE LEGATO THERE'S A HUGE SPIDER ON YOUR SHOE!!!"   
  
He blinked slowly, looked at me, and then looked down. "So there is. Pity." Then he shook it off and squished it.   
  
"Did she just say 'Uncle Legato'??" Vash asked.   
  
"Yes, she did."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because that is what she has always called me."   
  
"You two don't look like you're related."   
  
"She calls me that because she wants to."   
  
And again the argument flared up. I sighed, and climbed back up to the barstool to finish my meal.   
  
"Hmmm......what do I want to do today?" I asked myself out loud. "So many things to do!"   
  
Suddenly there was a big BLAM! and everyone got down. The man dressed in black whose name I didn't know leapt and covered me with himself protectively. More BLAM!'s followed, as I screamed and covered my head.   
  
The dust settled. The waiter had been hit and was knocked out on the bar, his shoulder pouring blood. The other bullets had buried themselves into walls, beer bottles, and barstools. Three men walked in, laughing.   
  
"Hey! I think we got him!" They bent over the blonde man. "We got Vash the Stampede!"   
  
The man who had saved me looked at the barstool I had been sitting on. It was covered in holes. "Are you alright?"   
  
I nodded teary-eyed and shaking. I had always been terribly gunshy. "Where's Unca Lega?" He was nowhere to be seen. Midvalley wasn't even there, much less his saxaphone called Sylvia.   
  
Vash got up. "Now, why did ya have to go and do that, friend?"   
  
The men raised their guns. "Because you're Vash the Stampede and..and...well, you're Vash the Stampede!"   
  
"But look; you hit one of your own!" He pointed to the waiter.   
  
"He ain't hurt bad, he'll recover."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
Again the guns were raised. But this time, sticking out of the barrels were flowers from a vase on one of the tables. "What the-"   
  
"Now let's just leave it at that, huh?" Vash quickly removed his gun from the holster and proceeded to whack the three gunmen unconscious.   
  
I took off my small pack and looked inside. "Are you two alright, Noel and Holly?"   
  
The kittens inside mewed an okay, and peeked up. "Nyaaaaoooo....Nyaaaao!!!"   
  
"Hey Wolfwood, is she alright?" Vash looked over at us.   
  
'Wolfwood' nodded. "She seems to be. What's your name, honey?"   
  
I looked up at him. "Eden."   
  
"Well, Eden. It looks like your uncle has left you here..."   
  
"Unca Lega is gone...Daddy'll be mad!" I stated. "What's your name?"   
  
He smiled. "Call me Wolfwood. And these are my friends, Vash and Meryl and Millie."   
  
"Hi!" I waved to them. Zipping up my pack, I stood up and looked around. "What do I do now? Unca Lega and Unca Middie are gone."   
  
The tall brunette came over. "Well, do you want to come with us?"   
  
I looked at her. "But...will Unca Legato be mad?"   
  
"No, I don't think so," Wolfwood reassured me.   
  
I thought a moment. "Can my kitties come too?"   
  
"Sure! The more the merrier." He nodded.   
  
"Okay. Well, where were you supposed to be going?"   
  
"We're going to December City."   
  
"That sounds like fun. Just as long as you're not traveling by thomases...they make me sick."   
  
He laughed. "We're not."   
  
Vash looked at me. "Well, we better be going. We don't wanna be around here when your uncles come back!"   
  
"Okay!" I said, and smiled at him.   
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
Well, what do you think? More later! Please R&R! 


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun!   
  
A/N: Sorry I neglected to put the time in which this happened! Gomenasai Minna! The time approximately in which this happened is right after the fights with Rai-Dei and E.G. Mine. It's also approximately after the time that Vash dissappeared, but...you get the idea. Oh yeah, and it's sort of an Alternate Universe fic. Wolfwood doesn't croak. And in this chapter, it's almost entirely from Eden's POV, except for the tail end.   
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
"So what's your daddy's name?" Meryl asked me. We were in Mr. Wolfwood's car, driving towards December city.   
  
I thought for a moment. Most people just called him Master or Sir.... "Oh yeah! His name is Knives!"   
  
Mr. Wolfwood slammed on the breaks. "You're his kid?!"   
  
"Are you absolutely sure your father is Knives?" Vash looked at me, from the other side of Meryl.   
  
I nodded.   
  
"What does your daddy look like?"   
  
"Well, he's really tall like you and he has light yellow hair like me and he has really really light eyes! And he can do funny stuff with his mind. like make black holes and alot of other stuff," I answered, smiling.   
  
I heard Mr. Wolfwood mutter something, and he sighed. "How old are you?" "Two, but Daddy says that I grow twice as half as spiders because I'm only half!" I looked at him. "Why?"  
  
Millie looked at Mr. Wolfwood. "What does she mean, spider?"   
  
"Eden, did you say you're half spider?" Vash stared at me.   
  
I nodded again.   
  
"So...your mother was spider?" He asked.   
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Where is your mother?"   
  
"She died when she gave birth to me. I didn't know her, but Daddy said I have her eyes."   
  
"What does she mean, 'spider', Vash?!" Meryl broke in.   
  
He looked at her. "It's...not important."   
  
"But-"   
  
"It's not important!" He snapped. "Eden, what city do you live closest to?"   
  
I thought a moment. "Ummmm....lemme look in the book Daddy made for me!" And with saying this, I started to look in one of the many pockets of my pack. "Found it!"   
  
"Can you read it?" Mr. Wolfwood asked. I nodded, and flipped to the first page.   
  
"It says; Eden Millions, 5000 Killing Spree Drive. My Daddy named our address...or was that Unca Lega?" I thought about it. "I can't remember. Let's see, Killing Spree Drive, fifty miles southwest of Diego Village."   
  
"How far is Diego from here?" Vash asked Mr. Wolfwood.   
  
He thought for a moment. "A hundred iles the other way, give or take a few."   
  
"Then let's go to December City!" He said smiling. "Hey Eden, can I see that little book?"   
  
I nodded and handed it to him. "Sure. It has all of my favorite pictures in it!"   
  
He accepted it, and flipped to the second page. It had a picture of all the people who worked for my Daddy.   
  
"Are these the Gung-Ho Guns?" He asked quietly. I nodded.   
  
"There's Unca Middie and Mr. Rai-Dei, and Unca E.G. Mine and Aunty Dominique and Zazie and Hopperd and Leonof and Chapel-" When I said that name Mr. Wolfwood flinched, and started up the car, "and Caine and the big robot thingy everyone called Grey."   
  
"Wow...you know all of these people?" Meryl looked at the picture.   
  
I nodded. "Well, I used to know them. Alot of them are dead now."   
  
"Dead?"   
  
Again I nodded. "Aunty Dominique died, and Unca E. G. died, and Mr. Rai-Dei too...Leonof is dead I think, and so is Grey and Hoppered and Caine. I really liked Caine, he was cool! And Chapel died too..." Again Mr. Wolfwood flinched when I said 'Chapel'.   
  
"Wow, so all that's left is him, and him?"   
  
"Oh, no...Zazie died too. I didn't like him, he was always so mean."   
  
She looked at me. "Do you know how all these people died?"   
  
Vash cleared his throat. "That's not important, what's important is that you remember them and never forget them, even if you didn't like them, okay Eden?"   
  
"Okay." I turned the page. It had a picture of my mommy on it. "That's my mommy...Daddy said this was his only picture, but he let me have it."   
  
"She's so pretty," Meryl breathed. "You have her eyes."   
  
"Thank you," I replied, smiling. "And on the other page is a picture of my daddy holding me when I was really little."   
  
It was true, I was bundled up in a blanket in my daddy's arms in the next one. And the one after that I was playing dolls with Unca Middie and Unca E.G. before he died, and the one after that was a picture of me on my first birthday, in a party hat with a cake in front of me.   
  
"I miss Unca Middie," I said quietly. This was the first time I'd been away from one of my guardians.   
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
Legato winced. "But Master, I swear I included her. Somehow she must have slipped out-"   
  
"WELL WHERE IS SHE THEN?!" Knives yelled, sending a spray of saliva into the air. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"   
  
The human trembled. "She is....She is in the care of your brother and Chapel."   
  
"WHAT?!" Was the plant's reply. "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE HER?!" "I regret it, Master...Please forgive me..."   
  
"GET MY DAUGHTER BACK HERE NOW!!!"   
  
"But-"   
  
"BUT NOTHING! I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK HERE BY SUNDOWN!"   
  
Legato nodded and looked at the Plant. He was standing in the Geoplant area, furious. Midvalley had somehow dissappeared.   
  
"Yes, Master. She will be back by sundown."   
  
Knives fumed and glared at the human. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING HER!"   
  
Legato sighed and flinched as his master's words hit him, and decided to wait it out. By the time Knives was through with Legato, it was sundown. The search would have to wait until morning.  
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
Sorry So Short! More next time, I promise!   
  
^__^. \\// 


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. I wish I did, though....I would really like to claim KuroNeko-Sama. I have already have Vashie-kun for a muse!   
  
Vashie-kun: Wha? Who, me?   
  
Author: DUH! Hai, hai, hai!   
  
Vashie-Kun: Oh. Heeeeey! I'm out of donuts again!!!   
  
Author: Here's a twenty, go get some. AND GET BACK HERE, I NEED TO WRITE! .::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
(A/N: Eden's P.O.V.)  
  
Unca middie wasn't saying anything...he was just sitting there with his sad eyes...like someone had taked Sylvia...  
  
"Unca Middie?" I tugged at his shirt sleeve. He didn't notice.   
  
Unca Lega came next. He didn't breathe....he just sat there on his chair. His eyes were closed. "U-Unca Lega? Unca Legato, I'm scared...."   
  
I saw something trickle down his hand. It was dark dark red....I touched it, the cold liquid chilling me. It was blood.   
  
I started to cry, and went on looking in my house. I went in my room, and found my daddy.   
  
"Daddy? Daddy...I think Unca Middia and Unca Lega are hurt! Daadddy!!" I reached out to grab his hand, to make him look at me. It was cold.   
  
Daddy had taught me what that meant. I don't think he meant to, but...I heard him say how delightful it was to feel the coldness in dead people. So...this meant Daddy was...dead?   
  
I cried, and hugged him to me. His eyes were open, and pierced me straight through, it seemed. His heart didn't have that sound I liked to listen to sometimes, when I had trouble sleeping at night. He would hug me, and rock me back and forth until I went to sleep...  
  
I woke up, crying. The lights were dim, because the grown-ups were all talking together, seated at a table in the room. Mr. Wolfwood looked up as soon as I sat up, and came to sit by me on the bed.   
  
"Shh, shh...it's okay, Eden...it was just a dream..." He crooned as he hugged me to him.   
  
"But-but...Daddy and Lega and Middie were all....they were all..." I shivered and whispered the last part, "dead..."  
  
"It's okay...just go back to sleep, it was all a bad dream...." He gently laid me back down, and smiled. "Don't worry, your daddy and Midvalley and Legato are alright...nothing bad has happened to them..."   
  
I started to raise up again, saying, "But I saw the-"   
  
He gently made me lay back down, and put a finger to my lips. "You, my dear child, need sleep. It was all a dream. Do you think that your daddy would just leave you?"   
  
"N-no...."   
  
"Well, then, it was all a dream, then."   
  
"I..." I yawned. "O-okay...'night, Mr. Wolfwood."   
  
He smiled. "Just call me Wolfwood, thanks."   
  
"O...okay...." And with those words, I was asleep again.   
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
(A/N: Wolfwood's P.O.V.)   
  
I watched the small halfling fall back asleep. My mind stood still for a moment...I was in my element, I was with a child. She looked so peaceful.   
  
"Wow, Wolfwood. You're really really good with kids," Vash quietly remarked, smiling.   
  
I stood up. "I've always had a knack for kid stuff."   
  
Millie smiled. Lord, that smile melted me like icecream.... "What was she having a nightmare about?"   
  
I frowned. "She dreamed that Legato and Midvalley and Knives were dead." Vash had already explained to them about the GHGs, his brother, and his origins. Nothing was left out. Amazingly, they took it relatively well.   
  
"Oh, how horrible!" She replied. "Poor girl...."   
  
Vash bit his lip. "I just can't picture Knives being a father....and me being an uncle!"   
  
"Well, get used to it! She's your direct kin," I said, and sat down at my place again. "I can't see Legato being a babysitter."   
  
"Yeah...that blue-haired guy didn't look like much." Meryl quietly sipped her coffee, making her remark softly.   
  
Vash looked at the sleeping child. "I can't help but feel that we're doing the wrong thing by taking her with us..."   
  
"We're not," I said firmly. "If Legato was left in charge of this kid, he's probably happy she's gone! Midvalley...he liked kids. Wasn't the best rolemodel, but liked kids."   
  
Eden murmured something in her sleep, but this time a smile crossed her face. I smiled and shook my head.   
  
Millie yawned, and stood up. "Aaaah, well, I think we better be getting to bed."   
  
Me and Vash caught the hint, and stood up. "Goodnight, girls!"   
  
"Night-night! See you in the morning," She said to both of us. Meryl made her own goodnights, then watched as we left for our own hotel room.   
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
(A/N: Midvalley's P.O.V.)   
  
It was like I had lost Sylvia. I couldn't stand it. Something was missing when I wasn't taking care of Master's Knives' daughter.   
  
Legato roused in the bed adjacent to mine. Money being tight, we only had enough for one. But it was a good one, Legato made sure of that. He was happy that Eden was gone; he was like a different person.   
  
"Finally some time...alone," He had said earlier, smiling. He really hated kids.   
  
I felt a wave of guilt after seeing that Eden wasn't with us. Legato was really getting the hang of traveling with his mind, but...it wasn't to a perfection yet. Master Knives really got mad at him, leaving a series of wounds on his chest. I got away with only a mental reminder of who was the superior, thank God. If Chapel were here, I'd make him let me use that stupid little confessional of his.   
  
Chapel...he always had loved children. I knew Eden was in good hands, if he were with him. Master's brother, Vash, seemed like a good man too. I wasn't too worried. The only thing that hurt me about leaving her was how she must've felt. I mean, it was her birthday...and her two favorite babysitters left her!   
  
"Midvalley, stop dwelling and go to sleep." Legato's long drawl made me jump.   
  
I sighed. "I....Yes, Legato."   
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
(A/N: Knives' P.O.V.)   
  
I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. It was so freaking empty around the mansion, without my Eden. Without my butterfly. Without my sun, my moon, my star. Without her.   
  
It felt like that time that I had left her mother. Ah, her mother...she had been so beautiful. It was the first time I felt love. I ate it, I drank it...until I left her. She had gone to another man. Then I couldn't eat, and I couldn't sleep. It was horrible...her long, smiling face haunted my dreams and visited me in the day.   
  
"Aramantha," I whispered. That had been her name, her beautiful name. If I did believe in God, I would've prayed for her to return. But I didn't, so I prayed to the stars. They didn't answer.   
  
Legato had frowned whenever I was with her. I think he was jealous...but, as I once told him, I don't swing that way. Midvalley didn't either. So Legato was alone, but smiled once more when she left me for that other spider. I hated him for it.   
  
Then...Eden came about. Aramantha died in giving me my Eden, my butterfly, my very world. I cried that day for what? The second, the third time? I can't remember. I won't remember. It hurts too much. I hate pain.   
  
I remember this, though. I remember, very vividly, how Eden's voice sounded. How her face glowed, how her laughter rang through the empty living space. I used to love silence, I used to bathe in it. After Aramantha left...it was the only thing I had. I ate it, I drank it.   
  
But now...it scared me. That wasn't an easy thing, to scare a superior being. I was only afraid of four things: Vash dying, Eden dying, silence, and dying alone. These things frightened me to my very soul.   
  
How did I cover these fears up? I killed. I drank the blood of the accursed spiders, I ate their flesh sometimes. Not alot...it would've disgraced my own flesh to eat something so...so...impure. But for all of the things they did to my brother and my kind...their death tasted sugar-sweet.   
  
Alas....when I was alone....the fears consumed me. I hated it. I surrounded myself with minions, with accursed spider minions...but they were there, I was never really alone. I could reach out and touch their minds, to fell that certain feeling that I didn't have.   
  
Sleep, I realized, was not far away. I looked at my coffee cup, and drank the rest of it's contents. The relaxers in it took effect, and I was soon fast asleep on the kitchen bar.   
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
  
More later.   
  
-Midvalley's Sylvia 


End file.
